Think twice
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: this is just something fun about fang and max. Its a really short songfic, but its kind of funny...


Think Twice

**Think Twice**

**I heard this song on YouTube and thought it would be great in a sonfic! The song is by Eve 6 and JP owns the characters! And yes I know its really short…**

Fang's POV

"Fang, Fang hurry! I found your theme song!" Iggy.

I ran into Iggy and Gazzy's bedroom to find them on the internet surfing youtube. I was afraid to know what my theme song would be, but I had a feeling it had something to do with either Max or being the silent type.

"What is it you two? You are going to get the whole flock in here!" They didn't respond, they just pushed play.

_When all,  
Is said,  
And done,  
And dead,  
Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?  
Breathing in,  
Lightning;  
Tonight's for fighting.  
I feel,  
The hurt,  
So physical._

I knew it, its about Max! I hit Iggy and gazzy each over the head.__

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more.

This kinda was my theme song. No one would ever touch max while I was near. She is mine! I could feel the smile across my face.__

She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out.  


I couldn't get rid of Max even if I didn't love her. She is amazing and I love her. Nobody is gonna touch her, or they will feel the "burn".

_  
Wait 'till,  
The day,  
You finally see,  
I've been,  
Here waiting patiently;  
Crossing,  
My fingers,  
And my t's.  
She cried on my shoulder begging please.  
_

That I can say, doesn't happen often. Max doesn't normally cry on my shoulder. She is the leader and stays tough for the flock. I could probably count on one hand the number of times she has cried on my shoulder.

_  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more._

She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out.

What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking.

You're gone; I'm wasted.

When I,  
Showed up,  
And he,  
Was there,  
I tried,  
My best,  
To grin,  
And bear,  
And took,  
The stairs,  
But didn't stop at the street.  
And as we speak,  
I'm going down.

'Cause she spread,  
Her love,  
And burned me up.  
I can't,  
Let go;  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out.

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more...

I listened to most of the song in silence. Iggy and Gazzy were right; this should be my theme song.

I'm not a man of many words, but I took the chance to congratulate them, "Good find, I think it does fit me."

Suddenly I heard giggles. Crap, the girls were outside the door. I walked over and opened it. Angel had saw it coming and backed up, but Nudge and max fell onto the floor without the door to support them.

Max spoke first, of course. She always took the chance to embarrass me. "Wow, Fang, I had no idea you were so protective of me. It's kind of sexy." She blushed and laugh, but it didn't last long. My lips were closed around hers. I heard the younger girls saying "Awww" and gaz saying "Ewww", but I didn't care. No one was gonna touch my girl!


End file.
